Interview Chaos
by Travis Skywer
Summary: Oneshot. The flock is interviewed. Fang attacks Iggy. Max finds out Fang loves her. I make out with Nudge. It's freaking hilarious. T for me making out.


(A/N: I was thinking the other day on what Fang would say if someone asked him to tell them his life's story

**(A/N: I was thinking the other day on what Fang would say if someone asked him to tell them his life's story. Then I imagined me going out with Nudge. So I decided to make one for everyone.)**

**(A/N: ALSO! Remember that **_**I'm **_**Sam. Not the Sam Max dated at Anne's.**

**Max**

Hi. I'm Max. I'm fourteen, and a school dropout. I hated School. Everyone there was mean. Oh yeah, you don't know about _my _School. My school is where I was born in a test tube and had my DNA forcibly merged with that of a bird's. So now I have wings and can fly. But it's not all fun and games. We (my 'flock') escaped the School two years ago, and they're not _too _mad. They just want evil mutant dogs to eat us and robots to blast us and my 'dad' and 'mom' want me to save the world. Any more questions?

**The Gasman**

Hey, I'm the Gasman. Gazzy for short. I like beans. I mean, sometimes the flyboys attack, sometimes the erasers get hungry, and man, with beans, I won't need Iggy's help with the bombs.

**Sam Havni: **Wha…?

**The Gasman: **Ok, so, my tummy is weird. When I let one rip, it can kill. No, really. It's cool.

**SH: **You said something about Flyboys?

**The Gasman: **They're robots with guns. But…I can take them! Oh yeah, the erasers are like half dog things. Ari is one. Ari is Max's Brother.

**Iggy**

So, yeah, I'm an awesome blind pyro flying kid. You got a problem? 'Cause I can see things on a white background. So if you're ever in Antarctica, you're in for it. Oh yeah, I can feel colors. I'm so totally awesome! (Hint sarcasm.) So, we escaped some weird prison thing, The School, and now we're on the run, and I think Fang's in love with Max, but don't tell him I said that. _Anyway, _we can all fly, thanks to those goofballs at the school.

But all in all, we're a great team. A great, flying, underfed, parentless team.

**Fang**

How do you know our names?

**Nudge**

Ok, so we're six mutant kids who have wings and can fly. Flying is really cool and great, especially when we need to go to the mall to buy clothes. I love clothes and fashion. I want to be a fashion designer when I grow up. _OR, _I could be a runway model. That sounds like fun. I should ask a model, if I get the chance, if being a model is fun. It sure sounds fun.

_Anyway, _I'm hungry. I need to eat. We eat a lot. We need like three thousand cablizzillion calories a day. Somewhere around that number. Hey, Sam, do you have any food?

**SH: **Um…I don't think so…

**Nudge: **Oh…Ok. So can we go get some at a store?

**SH: **I don't think now's the right time.

**Nudge: **Oh…Can we go later?

**SH: **Um………Sure?

**Nudge: **Yay! Ya know, you're kinda cute…

**SH: **Blushes Um…Thanks?

**Nudge: **No problem. So…Where was I?

**Fang**

What's his name again?

**SH: **James Patterson.

**Fang: **Writing down name Pat-ter-son. Ok, thanks! I'm gonna kick his butt.

**Angel**

Hello, I'm Angel. I enjoy flying. It's really quite fun. I'm a mutant bid kid with 2 avian DNA, and 98 Human DNA. Sadly, I was born in a test tube with my best friends in the world. I can read minds, control minds, breathe underwater, and talk to marine animals.

**SH: **You seem very talented and intelligent.

**Angel: **Why thank you.

**Fang**

**SH: **So I hear you're in love with Max.

**Fang: **rolling eyesOh, My, God. I'm gonna go kill Iggy. I'll be right back.

**SH: **Ok, have fun…?

**Nudge**

**SH: **We should really get back to the interview…

**Nudge: **Aww… But you're such a good kisser!

**SH: **What are you talking about? I didn't kiss you!

**Nudge: **Kisses Sam Ooh, I was right!

**SH: **Ah, forget it. Come here, you! Makes out

**Iggy**

And so, after that—

**Fang: **Come here so I can strangle you!

**Iggy: **Oh, No, Sam! I told you not to—

**SH: **leaving I'll…leave you to it…

**Fang: **Punching Iggy Why…did…you…tell…him…that? He…could…tell…Max…

**Iggy: **Fang, get off! Ow! Stop! Ow! Punching! Ow! Me! Ooww!!

**Max**

And after that, while we were in a cave, you brought us your books about us, and brought us to your cozy little house here.

**Iggy: **from another room Fang get off! Ow! Stop! Ow!

**Max: **Laughing What got into Fang?

**SH: **Looking away Nothing.

**Nudge**

Breaking away from making out Will you go out with me?

**SH: **I thought you'd never ask! Makes out again

**Angel**

As Sam Enters the Room Hello again, ooh, what happened?

**SH: **Um…numerous things.

**Angel: **For instance…

**SH: **Well, Iggy told me that Fang likes Max, and so now Fang is attacking Iggy and Max is still wondering what is going on.

**Angel: **beaming Gossip much?

**Fang**

There. That should finish you. Don't you _ever _tell _anyone _I love Max. Got it?

**Max: **Got it. Fang faints.

**Iggy: **Laughing hysterically that was pure gold! I've never seen Fang faint!

**Max: **Me neither. He must love me _a lot_.

**Nudge**

After Making Out You're _so _hot.

**SH: **Want to get something to eat?

**Nudge: **Yeah, but I think we should check on Iggy and Fang. I think their fighting over Max.

**SH: **Making out with Nudge while walking towards the other room I think I accidentally made Fang mad at Iggy.

**Nudge: **Well I'll help you make it better.

**No one in particular**

It was chaos in Iggy's interview room. Now everyone except Angel was in there, fighting. (except for Sam and Nudge, who were making out)

**Angel**

I wonder what's going on in there. She goes out into Iggy's room.

_You are all calming down. _I thought. They instantly calmed down and repeated like zombies.

"WE ARE CALMING DOWN." Said Max, Fang, Iggy, and the Gasman.

"WE ARE MAKING OUT." Said Sam and Nudge.

Another day saved by the wonderful Angel.


End file.
